


vigil

by tigriswolf



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I <i>am</i> sorry," the pretty doctor says again. Her name's Callahan or Cameron, something like that. She looks like she's about to cry. "We've done everything we can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Title: vigil  
> Disclaimer: the doctors aren't mine  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 200  
> Point of view: second

"I _am_ sorry," the pretty doctor says again. Her name's Callahan or Cameron, something like that. She looks like she's about to cry. "We've done everything we can."

The no-nonsense black doctor, Foreman, comes back. He's done most of the tests and explained everything. His face is sympathetic. "Is there anything we can do for you?" he asks.

You shrug. "Make him comfortable?" you ask. "Until the end?"

The pretty doctor nods. There are tears in her eyes. "We'll up the pain meds," she says. "He probably knows you're here, so if you sit by him, it might help."

You can do that. You pull up the uncomfortable chair and clasp his unresponsive hand in yours, and you almost pray. Almost. But there is no god listening, so what's the point?

Another doctor, this time the blond with an Australian accent, comes by. He stands on the other side of the bed and waits. You watch him and wait, too.

"Is there anythin' at all you haven't told us?" he asks softly. "Something that seems insignificant?"

The boss, Dr. House, has already grilled you. He reminded you of Dad. You shake your head.

"Alright then," the doctor says, and goes.


End file.
